


At Hello

by ltfoxyee, theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Nivanfield, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at first sight, or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110806) by ltfoxyee (16). 



> _\- ...I love you. You... you complete me. And I just..._   
>  _\- Shut up, just shut up. You had me at "hello". You had me at "hello"._   
>  _\- Jerry Maguire_

Piers doesn’t believe in love at first sight. He scoffs at the melodramatic tired old movie plots of ‘boy meets girl’, ‘love at first sight’ and ‘till death do us part’. That said, at this moment, he was experiencing the electrifying touch that had come to be so clichéd in any romantic drama as he shook hands with Chris Redfield. Playing straight to the clichéd scenario, his face was flushing and his heart was pounding. Piers held Chris in the highest regard- a true blue war hero, and a living legend. He had, of course, learned of Chris Redfield’s glorious deeds long before they had met, even if the impressive and significant list of achievements and conquests weren’t exactly required reading in military academy. Most likely, he was just thrilled to be taking up on Chris’ personal invitation to join the BSAA, offering the perfect exit to his stint in the Green Berets. There's no way it could have been love at first sight. That was Piers’ conclusion after a moment of deliberation.

==

Chris has long passed the golden years of love at first sight. In his 36 years of life, he had yet to meet anyone that made his heart skip a beat. Right this moment, he was studying the young sniper also known as ‘the man who never missed his target’ in the Green Berets. Chris had already considered that would be a title worthy of the baton and succeeding Captaincy to Alpha team, but he hadn’t counted on Piers being just that much more handsome and charming in the flesh compared to his pictures. The discipline and hardships of military life had not worn away the glint of optimism and passion for life within the radiant hazel irises. Those same gems of hazel were staring right back, burning with an unquenchable yearning for a noble purpose and brighter future. If Chris had to really describe what he just felt, he would have called it ‘smitten’. There's no way it could have been love at first sight, he was well past those days.

==

From the moment Piers joined Alpha team, the duo were found practically everywhere together. Piers was his second after all. Chris had realized the two of them had spent more and more of their out of mission times together. Mondays were spent huddled together in the office working on the latest reports to HQ. On Tuesdays they’d be having an impromptu shootout at the target range. On Wednesdays they’d be wrestling and sparring in the gym, Thursdays were spent looking over the rookies’ training in the square, and they’d head out for a beer or two at the pub on Fridays. Saturdays would be spent at a random art show or exhibition downtown, and on Sundays they would sit and enjoy a hot coffee together beneath the morning sun. Chris looked over at the younger man beside him. It was their official time off, but the lieutenant still wanted to be his lieutenant. That was Chris’ thought as he pushed the cream and sugar towards Piers.

Everything seemed so natural, one day to the next. Chris wasn’t even aware of it until one day Jill asked about his thoughts on Piers.

“Do you like him?” She asked. It was a sincere question.

“No,” Chris said without a thought, “I’d never thought so.”

“You'd never thought about whether you liked him, or you'd never thought about the possibility?” Jill put a hand on his shoulder. She was as close and supportive as family.

“There’s a difference?” Chris snorted, busying himself with the papers Jill brought with her.

Maybe there was a difference, Chris thought after Jill had left. He knew the answer to the second question was yes, but wanted to be sure if he really liked Piers. As if on cue, Piers entered his office right at that moment. Chris passed him the documents, and their fingers touched.

 _I’m in trouble now_ , Chris thought, still feeling the electrifying touch from the slender fingertips.

==

Piers was racked with troubles of his own. He had woken up to too many mornings to his hard-on straining and throbbing so desperately in his briefs, and there were even more occasions that he woke to find his milky batter seeping right through the fabric. The most embarrassing parts were the dreams that provoked such outbursts. Chris shoving him on the floor, Chris’s lips on his own, on his neck, on his earlobe, on his member…. ' _Piers_ ’, he could still hear Chris’ hoarse voice crying his name, a most haunting and irresistible whisper.

Piers’ little problem suddenly got more awkward. Chris had leaned over to explain the details as he poured over the documents. Chris wasn’t the type to use cologne, but he wore a scent of prime alluring masculinity, one which bottles and cash could never hope to capture. Piers forced himself to concentration on the forms, stealthily readjusting himself lest his officer discover the tent in his pants.

As soon as he filed the papers, Piers shuffled awkwardly straight to the washroom and locked the door. He unbuckled his belt and felt like a hormone driven teenager all over again. His erection had fought free of its fabric prison and was primed and ready. Gripping the pulsing rod tightly, he began to furiously gratify himself, yearning for release, and as he did so thoughts of Chris flooded their way back to his head. He could still recall the intoxicating scent of Chris, and his ruggedly handsome features were now sharper than any of his dreams. The thick firm lips, the lightly stubbled jawline, the bulging muscles beneath his compression shirt, the way he called ‘ _Piers_ ’ as he moaned with desire. Piers bit his lower lip and held in his moan, but this served to trigger the inevitable as he trembled to a climax. The small room was quickly filled with the smell of warm fresh semen. Piers cleaned himself from his sticky mess and quickly left the washroom.

He knew this could not go on.

==

As if the pair had came to a consensus, they suddenly spent very little time together once they were off the field. They might occasionally catch the other’s gaze but always turned away. Chris had started to spend more and more time with Jill, and Piers busied himself hanging out with the Alpha boys.

==

The next weekend, Chris and Jill went to source some fresh organic produce from a nearby farmers' market.

“Hey Chris,” Jill said as she was putting the vegetables in the fridge, “I’m very happy that you’re spending so much time with me, helping with this and that, but…”

“What,” Chris was pouring them each a glass of water, “you’re not liking this arrangement?”

“Chris,” Jill took the glass and placed it on the counter without a sip. “You know I love you, you’re like family to me, and I would do anything for you, but you can’t always be hanging around me.”

"Argh….” Chris didn’t know what to say, “but why? I thought…the two of us…”

“Chris,” Jill flared up, hands on her hips, “Stop running away from your issues. Did you think I didn't notice that you and Piers stopped hanging out? Oh and just to add, there isn't going to be anything between us, that ship had sailed a long time ago.”

“Is that so.” The reply was calm and quiet, he didn’t even seem that disappointed.

“Yeah, so don’t go missing this one,” Jill reached out and pulled Chris to a tight hug, “silly bear.”

==

That same weekend, Piers headed to a popular bar downtown with Carl and Andy. Piers and Andy were at their booth, waiting for Carl to get the drinks. Soon Carl was back, three attractive women in his tow. “Ladies, let me introduce you to the studly hot hunks of Alpha team…” Carl introduced everyone, and the girls sat opposite Piers and Andy. Piers caught the smirk of encouragement from Andy and Carl. He grinned widely, took a big pull on his drink and chatted up the girl closest to him. She had a head of auburn locks, pearly, almost translucent skin and a faint Irish accent. Nothing like Chris at all.

Andy and Carl soon left the bar with their companion for the night. It was the weekend, and there was no curfew to beat.

“Piers…” a pair of hands made their way up his thigh, “let’s get going too, I have the place to myself tonight,” She whispered at his ear, the hint of seduction running thick in her voice.

“Sure,” he nodded, “Let me take you home….” Piers realized he hadn’t even bothered to remember her name.

Piers brought the tipsy girl to the door, politely declining the invitation for a chat and a nightcap. “You need rest,” he said, opening the door for her, then turned and backed down the stairs, ignoring the look of disappointment on the poor girl’s face.

He spent that night alone in his dorm with only the thoughts of one man swirling in his mind.

=

It was lunchtime on Monday, and Piers was looking for a seat at the mess hall when he caught sight of Chris with his tray doing the same. Their gaze met across a table packed with rookies, only this time neither broke the stare. Chris gave a small nod, found a table behind him and Piers joined soon after. They exchanged a glance of mutual acknowledgement, and suddenly things were back to just how it were a few weeks ago. They were together at the shooting range on Tuesday, and sparring intensely at the gym on Wednesday. On Thursday they were at the square discussing the rookie’s potentials, and they shared a couple of drinks at the pub on Friday. On Saturday Piers woke up to the sight of Chris’ scruffy, beaming face, and on Sunday they were back at their favorite café having their usual. Everything seemed so natural, one day to the next.

==

“Why do you love me?” Maybe it was a little silly to raise the question after three years of being together. He didn't need an answer, it had always been evident within the gaze of gentle love and compassion in the other's eyes, but sometimes, he just wanted to hear those special words.

“I don’t know”, he broke into a tender smile. It had become their motto, “You had me at hello.”

  
END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written by ltfox  
> Translated by theosymphany  
> Translated with permission.


End file.
